It's a Leviathan Facebook!
by b2uty and the b2st
Summary: What happens when the world of computers is introduced to the world of the Leviathan? Maybe it goes a little something like this...
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first fic on this site, so...-nervous laugh- I've read a few stories that are like this, and I thought it would be really fun to do this, so yeah. I don't really use MSN a lot (haven't used it in maybe a year now), but Facebook should be easier for me to do. Anyways, hope you enjoy!~**

**Disclaimer: I am not Scott Westerfeld, nor do I own any of the books or characters in the Leviathan series.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Facebook~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Deryn Sharp was bored. So desperately tired of being bored, that she was going to use one of those barking awful Clanker machines they called 'computers'. Or whatever it was called; she couldn't remember the exact name Alek had used. She opened up something that read 'Internet', and found herself at a site called 'Facebook'. She vaguely recalled Alek saying something about this, but she couldn't remember when or what he was talking about. On the right hand side, there was something about signing up, so she shrugged, and started typing. <em>It's a good thing I already have an email account, courtesy of that barking annoying prince, Alek, <em>she thought.

* * *

><p>Add<strong> Dylan Sharp<strong>

5 friends in common

* * *

><p><strong>Aleksander Fedinand <strong>is now friends with **Dylan Sharp**

5 minutes ago

* * *

><p><strong>Aleksander Ferdinand: Dylan Sharp<strong>, since when did you get a Facebook account? Never mind that, since when did you start using computers?

A minute ago-**Wildcount Volger** and 1 other like this-Comment

View all 3 comments

**Dylan Sharp**: Since I got bored. Does it bother you, Your Royal Highness?

Less than a minute ago-Like-**Middy Newkirk**

**Rigby**: Mr. Sharp, get your buttocks topside, right now!

Less than a minute ago-Like

**Dylan Sharp**: Yessir.

5 seconds ago-Like

* * *

><p><strong>Wildcount Volger<strong> changed his profile picture

* * *

><p><strong>Aleksander Ferdinand <strong>likes _The Hapsburg Family_

* * *

><p><strong>Aleksander Ferdinand <strong>likes _Clankers_

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan Sharp<strong>: is barking tired, no thanks to Mr. **Rigby**=.=

An hour ago-**Aleksander Ferdinand, Middy Newkirk**, and 7 others like this-Comment

View all 15 comments

**Aleksander Ferdinand**: I'm so happy I don't have to climb around this godforsaken creature all the time.

An hour ago-Like

**Rigby**: What are you still doing up? Get to sleep, Mr. Sharp, or do you want more time topside?

An hour ago-Like

**Dylan Sharp**: No sir. What are you still doing on the computer, sir?

Around half an hour ago-Like-**Middy Newkirk** and 1 other

**Middy Newkirk**: Hey Sharp, are you on egg duty right now?

Around 10 minutes ago-Like

**Dylan Sharp**: Barking spiders, Newkirk, when did you get Facebook?

Around 10 minutes ago-Like-**Middy Newkirk**

**Middy Newkirk**: Since Alek set up an account for me.

Around 10 minutes ago-Like-**Aleksander Ferdinand **and 2 others

**Rigby**: I'm not going to say this again, you two. Get to sleep!

Around 5 minutes ago-Like-**Wildcount Volger** and 5 others

* * *

><p><strong>Aleksander Ferdinand <strong>changed his profile picture

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan Sharp <strong>and 5 other people like **Aleksander Ferdinand's **profile picture

5 hours ago-Like-Comment

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan Sharp<strong>: Nice ears, **Aleksander Ferdinand**.

4 hours ago-**Wildcount Volger, Middy Newkirk**, and 8 others like this-Comment

View all 20 comments

**Wildcount Volger**: And that, my boy, is why your father never allowed anyone to take your picture.

4 hours ago-Like-**Dylan Sharp, Middy Newkirk**, and 4 others

**Aleksander Ferdinand**: They're not that big!

4 hours ago-Like-**Dylan Sharp** and 1 other

**Dylan Sharp**: Nope. They're bigger. Seriously, have you ever looked in a mirror?

3 hours ago-Like-**Middy Newkirk, Bovril**, and 5 others

**Rigby**: Mr. Sharp, do you not hear the alarm? You're needed topside, now!

5 minutes ago-Like-**Aleksander Ferdinand**

**Dylan Sharp**: I'm hurt, Alek. Deeply hurt.

4 minutes ago-Like

**Nora Darwin Barlow**: On the contrary, Mr. Rigby, I have need of Mr. Sharp in the engine room.

2 minutes ago-Like-**Dylan Sharp**

**Dylan Sharp**: You too, Dr. Barlow? –sighs- It's a conspiracy, right enough.

2 minutes ago-Like-**Aleksander Ferdinand**

**Nora Darwin Barlow**: Now, if you would mind, Mr. Sharp.

2 minutes ago-Like

**Dylan Sharp**: Aye, ma'am, I'll be there in a squick.

Less than a minute ago-Like

* * *

><p>Jaspert stared at the computer screen for a long time, until he couldn't stand it anymore, and rubbed his eyes. When he blinked away the dots, the name was still there: <strong>Dylan Sharp<strong>. What on earth was his little sister doing, spending all this time on the barking mad contraption? _Time to give her a little surprise_, he thought with a wicked grin, and set to work.

* * *

><p>Add <strong>Jaspert Sharp<strong>

1 friend in common

* * *

><p>Deryn sat, frozen in front of the desk, her face in a perfect mask of horror. Her <em>brother<em> was on Facebook, of all things possible, and he had Facebook as well! Nerves a complete mess, she made a quick decision...

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan Sharp <strong>is now friends with **Jaspert Sharp**

15 minutes ago

* * *

><p><strong>Aleksander Ferdinand<strong>: **Dylan Sharp**, who is **Jaspert Sharp**?

Around 15 minutes ago-Like-Comment

View all 8 comments

**Jaspert Sharp**: I'm Dylan's older cousin.

Around 15 minutes ago-Like

**Aleksander Ferdinand**: Oh.

Around 10 minute ago-Like

**Jaspert Sharp**: Who are you?

Around 10 minutes ago-Like

**Middy Newkirk**: He's the barking Prince of Hungary-Austria, that's who!

5 minutes ago-Like-**Dylan Sharp** and 2 others

**Dylan Sharp**: Newkirk, you bumrag, it's your turn to watch the eggs!

2 minutes ago-Like-**Jaspert Sharp** and 1 other

**Middy Newkirk**: Sorry. I'm coming.

2 minutes ago-Like

**Dylan Sharp**: Aye, you better be, or I'll make sure to take all your potatoes at mess.

A minute ago-Like-**Aleksander Ferdinand, Jaspert Sharp**, and 2 others

* * *

><p>A quiz. Well, Deryn was bored anyhow, once again. Taking this quiz wouldn't hurt anyone...and it <em>did<em> seem interesting.

* * *

><p>1) What is your favorite color?<p>

a. Green

b. Brown

c. Blue

d. Red

e. Purple

f. Yellow

* * *

><p>2) You prefer:<p>

a. lollipops

b. pencils

c. stickers

d. olive oil

e. Clanker machines

f. beasties (of all sizes and kinds)

* * *

><p>3) Why did the tomato blush?<p>

a. Because he saw me

b. Because the boffins were poking around somewhere private

c. Because I confessed to him

d. Tomatoes don't blush, you ninny

e. Because he saw the salad dressing;)

f. What is this tomato you speak of?

* * *

><p>4) Your favorite saying is...<p>

a. RANDOMNESS FTW! Oh look, a message lizard. Is it for me?

b. Be a man

c. When the tough gets going, punch the person next to you

d. Fencing is a lifelong practice. So is scaring the clart out of the flechette bats

e. When life gives you lemons, make lemonade

f. When you're really determined to do something, nothing can stop you

* * *

><p>5) You open the door and see...<p>

a. A daft Clanker prince

b. The living, breathing walls of an airbeast

c. The insides of a Clanker machine

d. An annoying, bossy female boffin

e. Your captain

f. The sky

* * *

><p>6) You wake up in the morning, and...<p>

a. A small beastie says your name

b. You have to take breakfast to an irritating Clanker wildcount

c. The engineers tell you to get to work on the engines

d. The female boffin tells you to walk the thylacine and check on the eggs

e. Your best friend barges in on you, demanding that you come with him at once

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan Sharp<strong>: Well...I have no idea what any of this has to do with vegetables.

**Dylan Sharp** took the **What Vegetable Are You?** quiz

and the result is **You are a potato!**

Potatoes are the most common food in Ireland, and can be found

almost everywhere! They can be boiled, fried, and steamed!

Potatoes are very healthy.

45 minutes ago-**Jaspert Sharp** and 3 others like this-Comment-Take the **What Vegetable Are You?** quiz

View all 3 comments

**Jaspert Sharp**: Hey, it's your favorite food!

40 minutes ago-Like-**Dylan Sharp** and 2 others

**Middy Newkirk**: Yeah, you always steal mine=.=

40 minutes ago-Like-**Dylan Sharp**

**Dylan Sharp**: You're welcome, Mr. Newkirk;)

32 minutes ago-Like

* * *

><p><strong>Middy Newkirk<strong>: No. Just...no.

**Middy Newkirk** took the **What Vegetable Are You?** quiz

and the result is **You are a eggplant!**

Eggplants are very unusual for a vegetable, and very out of place.

Eggplants are the only vegetables that have a purple skin.

30 minutes ago-**Dylan Sharp**, and 5 others like this-Comment-Take the **What Vegetable Are You?** quiz

View all 15 comments

**Dylan Sharp**: I never knew you had purple skin, Mr. Newkirk;)

30 minutes ago-Like-**Aleksander Ferdinand** and 1 other

**Nora Darwin Barlow**: I assume this refers to you being a Monkey Luddite, Mr. Newkirk?

28 minutes ago-Like-**Dylan Sharp, Wildcount Volger**, and 2 others

**Middy Newkirk**: My mother is the Monkey Luddite, ma'am.

25 minutes ago-Like

**Dylan Sharp**: But I've never seen anyone else on this ship (besides the Clankers) who is more squirmy around the beasties than you.

21 minutes ago-Like-**Nora Darwin Barlow** and 3 others

**Aleksander Ferdinand**: Why is everyone taking this quiz?

19 minutes ago-Like

**Middy Newkirk**: **Dylan Sharp** started it.

19 minutes ago-Like

**Rigby**: Mr. Sharp, if you're so bored, you can run through flag drills again.

17 minutes ago-Like-**Wildcount Volger** and 2 others

**Dylan Sharp**: I have egg duty right now, Mr. Rigby.

14 minutes ago-Like-**Aleksander Ferdinand, Middy Newkirk**, and 2 others

**Nora Darwin Barlow**: Mr. Sharp, come to my cabin once your shift is over...whenever that may be.

11 minutes ago-Like

**Dylan Sharp**: Aye, ma'am.

9 minutes ago-Like

* * *

><p>Dr. Barlow sat her desk, sighing. There was something about Midshipman Sharp, something she felt that she should know, but she didn't. There was nothing particularly unusual about the boy, other than the fact that he was a bit young to be in the Air Service, but this seemed to go deeper than just appearances. Nora also had the feeling that that Count knew what it was, but wasn't telling her, and that was infuriating. She certainly didn't like being left out of the loop, especially not since she was helping the man. Nora cleared her head of all these thoughts, and studied the beastie on the table critically. She had been trying to combine Darwinist and Clanker technology for a long time now, and here was the product of all her work. Mr. Sharp was going to be her test subject, she figured, as soon as the boy got back from egg duty.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan Sharp<strong> added 5 new pictures to the album **beasties/clankers**

10 minutes ago-Like-Share

* * *

><p><strong>Wildcount Volger<strong> commented on a picture: What on earth is that godless creature, **Dylan Sharp**?

A few seconds ago-**Aleksander Ferdinand, Middy Newkirk**, and 3 others like this-Comment

View all 6 comments

**Nora Darwin Barlow**: That 'godless creature' is one of my finer achievements, Count.

A few seconds ago-Like

**Dylan Sharp**: It's called a cellular phone. I think...

A few seconds ago-Like-**Nora Darwin Barlow**

**Aleksander Ferdinand**: What does it do?

A few seconds ago-Like

**Nora Darwin Barlow**: It's a combination of Darwinist and Clanker technology. The Darwinist bit is the cover, like the glowworms for the display screen, and a sucker at the back, so you don't have to carry it. The Clanker bit is how you get to talk to others. It sends out radio waves to a receiving end, and you can also go on the Internet. The touch screen is made out of a thin layer of blubber. It won't ever break on you, because it can heal itself. The Captain and I each have one.

A few seconds ago-Like-**Dylan Sharp**

**Dylan Sharp**: How did you get the Captain to carry that around, ma'am?

A few seconds ago-Like

**Nora Darwin Barlow**: I have my ways.

A few seconds ago-Like-**Dylan Sharp, Aleksander Ferdinand**, and 3 others

* * *

><p><strong>Aleksander Ferdinand<strong>: This is highly disturbing.

**Aleksander Ferdinand** took the **What Vegetable Are You****?** quiz

and the result is **You are a leek!**

Leeks are limp and weak, and are green in color.

Are _you_ weak?

An hour ago-**Middy Newkirk, Wildcount Volger**, and 5 others like this-Comment-Take the **What Vegetable Are You?** quiz

View all

**Wildcount Volger**: Well, I won't deny this is true...

56 minutes ago-Like-**Dylan Sharp** and 3 others

**Aleksander Ferdinand**: You're supposed to be on my side, Volger=.=

53 minutes ago-Like-**Middy Newkirk **and 4 others

**Wildcount Volger**: Correction: I'm supposed to take care of you and make sure you survive. Surely that involves criticizing you?

53 minutes ago-Like-**Dylan Sharp** and 10 others


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed this story! Love you all~**

**Jett-Wolfe98: Thanks! I think I already replied to you in pm, so...**

**Knight Mistress: I think that was the best part of the whole chapter;) I just love reading people's quiz outcomes on facebook.**

**Barking Spiders: Thankyou! And yes, I hoped everyone got that^_^ So many Leviathan fanfics have something about Deryn and potatoes, so I couldn't leave it out!**

**EllieStone: Thank you!**

**jibblitmuffins3675: Thank you! Comments like yours really help inspire me^_^**

**Middy Miles: Thank you~**

**Winterowl 312: Thank you!**

**And hugs to all! Keep the reviews coming, you guys, and don't hesitate to criticize if you find something really weird or if you just don't like it.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Scott Westerfeld, and I don't own the Leviathan series, even though I would love to be both:/**

* * *

><p><strong>Jaspert Sharp<strong>: **Dylan Sharp**, Ma sent you a letter. Should I post it?

Half an hour ago-Like-Comment

View all 10 comments

**Dylan Sharp**: No! Just...post it as a note and put it as private to me and you!

27 minutes ago-Like

**Aleksander Ferdinand**: Why can't he post it normally?

27 minutes ago-Like-**Jaspert Sharp**

**Dylan Sharp**: Mind your own business, you daft prince. And it's probably too long for a normal post, that's why.

24 minutes ago-Like

**Jaspert Sharp**: Warning: it's probably going to take me a long time.

23 minutes ago-Like

**Dylan Sharp**: Ninny.

23 minutes ago-Like

**Jaspert Sharp**: Bumrag.

21 minutes ago-Like

**Dylan Sharp**: Clart-sniffer.

20 minutes ago-Like

**Aleksander Ferdinand**: As touching as all this is, shouldn't Jaspert be typing up the letter?

18 minutes ago-Like

**Dylan Sharp**: He's gone already...

13 minutes ago-Like-**Jaspert Sharp **and** Middy Newkirk**

**Jaspert Sharp**: I'm done.

A few seconds ago-Like-**Dylan Sharp**

**Jaspert Sharp** tagged **Dylan Sharp** in the note 'Ma's letter'

A few seconds ago-Like

* * *

><p><em>Dear Deryn,<em>

_You silly girl, what have you done? How could you do this to all of us, to your aunties and cousins and uncles and me? What if whatever airbeast you're on catches on fire? You'll be much higher up than your Da, don't you understand? We won't even have a body to bury! Did you even think of the consequences when you rushed off to do this...this mad thing? I don't know why Jaspert helped you to do this, but trust me on this, when I see the both of you again, you will be in for the scolding of your life! Come back soon, and whatever you do, __**don't**__ get killed!_

_Stay safe,_

_Ma_

* * *

><p>Deryn felt the tears well up in her eyes as she read her Ma's typically brief, fussy note. She hadn't realized just how homesick she was, not that there was much left at home for her. It had all gone up in flames when she had fallen back to the ground as her Da's balloon caught on fire. Now, only fuss and corsets and hints at marriage remained, and she wasn't entirely sure she didn't want that, either. Life on an airbeast was so <em>tiring...<em>

A hand landed on her shoulder, startling her out of her thoughts. She hastily closed the window, and looked back over her shoulder only to see Newkirk looking at her nearsightedly. "Are you ok, Mister Sharp?" A quick nod seemed to reassure him, and he plunked down at the computer next to hers. He glanced sidelong at her as he waited for the computer to load. "You know, there are potatoes in the mess hall." In a flash, Deryn Sharp had logged out of her computer and was racing down the hallways to the middy's mess hall, thoughts on homesickness temporarily forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan Sharp<strong>: **Jaspert Sharp**, how did Ma find out?

Half an hour ago-Like-Comment

View comment

**Jasper Sharp**: I have no idea.

29 minutes ago-Like

* * *

><p>* News Feed *<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan Sharp<strong>: **Nora Darwin Barlow**, you didn't tell me this beastie had a camera!

* * *

><p>10 minutes ago-<strong> Nora Darwin Barlow, Aleksander Ferdinand<strong> and 5 others like this-Comment

View all 3 comments

**Nora Darwin Barlow**: As I said when I debriefed you, there are a lot of functions on this piece of Darwinist/Clanker technology that are up to you to find out about. This is just one of several.

10 minutes ago-Like-**Dylan Sharp**

**Aleksander Ferdinand**: You better not take my picture, Mister Sharp.

10 minutes ago-Like-**Dylan Sharp, Middy Newkirk, Wildcount Volger** and 4 others

**Dylan Sharp**: I'm afraid it's too late for that, prince. –evil laugh-

2 minutes ago-Like-**Middy Newkirk, Wildcount Volger** and 3 others

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan Sharp<strong> added 2 new pictures to the album **cellular phone**

5 minutes ago-**Middy Newkirk, Nora Darwin Barlow**, and 5 others like this-Share

* * *

><p><strong>Aleksander Ferdinand<strong> commented on a picture: Why did you take this picture of me? I look awful, **Dylan Sharp**=.=

10 minutes ago-**Dylan Sharp, Middy Newkirk,** and 2 others like this-Comment

View all 16 comments

**Dylan Sharp**: That was the point;)

10 minutes ago-**Middy Newkirk **and** Jaspert Sharp **like this

**Aleksander Ferdinand**: This is going to come back to haunt me in the future.

9 minutes ago-**Jaspert Sharp** likes this

**Jaspert Sharp**: There won't be a future for any of us if we keep spending as much time on the computer as we do now.

6 minutes ago-**Rigby** likes this

**Rigby**: Right enough, Coxswain **Jaspert Sharp**. **Dylan Sharp**, topside, now. We need you up in the air.

5 minutes ago-Like

**Dylan Sharp**: Am I supposed to bring the beastie with me everywhere? Or should I just leave it in my quarters?

4 minutes ago-Like

**Rigby**: Leave it, Mister Sharp, and get topside now!

3 minutes ago-Like

**Aleksander Ferdinand**: You already bring Bovril everywhere with you. What's the difference with this fabrication?

3 minutes ago-Like

**Rigby**: Leave it, Mister Sharp. That's an order. And stay out of this, Your Highness.

2 minutes ago-Like

**Dylan Sharp**: Coming, coming...

A few seconds ago-Like

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan Sharp<strong>: I'm freezing cold.

Half an hour ago-Like-Comment

View all 10 comments

**Rigby**: Good. That should clear out this abnormal obsession with the Clanker-beastie creation.

28 minutes ago-Like

**Aleksander Ferdinand**: I'm touched. You have an obsession with Clankers?

27 minutes ago-**Wildcount Volger** likes this

**Dylan Sharp**: Are you daft? We're at a barking war with each other, and this is your brilliant observation? Barking spiders, Alek, I thought you were smarter than this.

26 minutes ago-**Middy Newkirk, Wildcount Volger, Jaspert Sharp** and 5 others like this

**Aleksander Ferdinand**: Wait, I'm confused now.

24 minutes ago-Like

**Dylan Sharp**: No, really?

23 minutes ago-**Jaspert Sharp, Middy Newkirk** and 3 others like this

**Jaspert Sharp**: We're at a war, prince. I thought you would have figured that out by now.

21 minutes ago-Like

**Aleksander Ferdinand**: How could I not? I've been living it out ever since my parents died.

A few seconds ago-Like

* * *

><p><em>Oh God.<em> She had hurt him. Somehow, through all the teasing, she had managed to forget about Alek's parents, and now...now, her cruel words had hurt his sensitive soul. She could just imagine the boy, trying desperately to keep the tears from falling, and failing. Could imagine him swiping a hand across his face furiously, as though he were angry at himself for being pathetic about his parents' death. And finally, accepting what had happened and what he was feeling, and letting the tears run down his face as he cried silently, in a hidden away corner of the airbeast. Deryn got up from her bed and started running down hallways, wondering where the Clanker could have gone. _Of course._ There was only one place in mind. Deryn broke into an all-out sprint.

* * *

><p><strong>Aleksander Ferdinand<strong>: Thanks, **Dylan Sharp**

Over an hour ago-**Dylan Sharp** likes this-Comment

View comment

**Dylan Sharp**: No problem, Clanker. That's what friends are for.

Half an hour ago-Like

* * *

><p>The lady boffin had no idea what to make of this. The perspicacious loris-correction, <strong>Aleksander's<strong> perspicacious loris-was behaving very oddly. It appeared to have bonded equally to both Aleksander and Dylan, a most troubling thought. After all, she had created them to bond specifically to only one person. The only exception could be if both people had a relationship that went beyond friendship... But no, that was unthinkable in times like these. Aleksander and Dylan were both boys, for crying out loud! Of course, there was still that _thing_ about Dylan, that unnamable thing that she couldn't figure out. The count was being insufferable about the whole situation, and the boffin vowed to herself that she would finally wring it out of him the next time she saw him. As for now...well, she would just try to puzzle it out by herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Jaspert Sharp<strong>: Life is boring without my little sis to bother=.=

5 hours ago-Like-Comment

View all 12 comments

**Dylan Sharp**: You mean Deryn? I wonder when she's ever going to get Facebook...

More than 4 hours ago-Like

**Jaspert Sharp**: She'll probably get it when she finds out you have it.

More than 4 hours ago-Like

**Aleksander Ferdinand**: Are you and your little cousin very close, **Dylan Sharp**?

More than 4 hours ago-Like

**Jaspert Sharp**: My sis hates Dylan. She would love to be up in the air...she kind of hates me, too.

4 hours ago-Like

**Dylan Sharp**: I wonder how she reacted when she found out I got onto a real beastie.

4 hours ago-Like

**Jaspert Sharp**: Probably threw a tantrum. You know how she is.

4 hours ago-Like

**Dylan Sharp**: Aye, I know...

Half an hour ago-Like

**Jaspert Sharp**: Missing home now, aren't you?

Half an hour ago-Like

**Dylan Sharp**: Shove off, you clart-sniffing bum-rag!

Half an hour ago-**Middy Newkirk** likes this

**Dylan Sharp**: Like you aren't homesick, **Jaspert Sharp**.

24 minutes ago-Like

**Jaspert Sharp**: That's too slow to be considered an insult.

23 minutes ago-Like

**Dylan Sharp**: Don't you have something else to do?

20 minutes ago-Like

* * *

><p>That conversation had Deryn thinking. <em><strong>Was<strong>__ she homesick?_ Sighing softly, she logged off, brushing the thought away. She had no time for this. She had a war to win.

* * *

><p><strong>Jaspert Sharp<strong>: Sis! Upload a picture of yourself! Now!

3 hours ago-Like

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan Sharp<strong> added 5 new pictures to the album **cellular phone**

2 and a half hours ago-**Jaspert Sharp** likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Jaspert Sharp<strong> commented on a picture: You need to get some more sleep, cousin.

2 and a half hours ago-Like

**Dylan Sharp**: Tell that to the bosun.

2 hours ago-Like

* * *

><p>Jaspert blinked the sleep out of his eyes, confused as to what he was seeing on the screen in front of him. What was that thing popping up in the corner? He clicked on it, and a smaller box thing opened up on the screen. Oh. It had Deryn's fake name on it. He blinked, slightly startled, when words started popping up in it. And then he started reading them...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan Sharp<strong>: Jaspert. I don't feel too well...

**Jaspert Sharp**: What's wrong?

**Dylan Sharp**: I don't know. My head hurts, and I'm just so tired.

**Jaspert Sharp**: ...This doesn't have anything to do with your...monthly thing...does it?

**Dylan Sharp**: Nope. At least, I hope not.

**Jaspert Sharp**: Good. You had me worried there for a squick.

**Dylan Sharp**: I still feel bad.

**Jaspert Sharp**: You haven't been crying, have you?

**Dylan Sharp**: What kind of boy would I be if I cried?

**Jaspert Sharp**: At night...when no one's watching...?

**Dylan Sharp**: Sometimes. After nightmares, mostly. And then I want someone to hug me, like you always did back home.

**Jaspert Sharp**: You're homesick.

**Dylan Sharp**: I thought of that. What do I do to stop feeling this way?

**Jaspert Sharp**: You work hard, and throw yourself into moving yourself up on the ship. If you work hard enough towards a certain goal...you'll get over it eventually.

**Dylan Sharp**: Do you still feel homesick sometimes?

**Jaspert Sharp**: Aye. But it gets easier with each passing day. And there's always leaves.

**Dylan Sharp**: Aye, well, I don't think I'll be able to go home on leave until the end of this barking war.

**Jaspert Sharp**: Right. Well...weather through the storm, ok? You'll be fine. You've always been a strong lass.

**Dylan Sharp**: All I've got to do is figure out how to become a strong lad. Thanks anyway, Jaspert. You do give good advice sometimes, even if most of the time you're a barking ninny.

**Jaspert Sharp**: Hey! Don't call me that, you bum-rag!

-**Dylan Sharp** has logged off-

**Jaspert Sharp**: Thanks a lot=.=

* * *

><p>Deryn felt better now, actually. Her brother's words had helped a lot, even if she wouldn't admit it. She couldn't admit it, because that meant not staying in character. And that was dangerous when she was pretty high up in the air. She logged off and spun around in her chair, before walking down the corridors to her cabin. When she finally fell asleep that night, there was a smile on her lips.<p> 


End file.
